


three's company

by 10tacles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: For weeks, Sehun and Kyungsoo had been playing a game of cat and mouse with their neighbor down the hall.  For weeks, Sehun and Kyungsoo had been meticulously flirting, teasing, toying with him.  For weeks, Junmyeon had been reciprocating with equal measure to both of them, had been reacting to their dual advances with silver-tongued surety.





	three's company

For weeks, Sehun and Kyungsoo had been playing a game of cat and mouse with their neighbor down the hall.  For weeks, Sehun and Kyungsoo had been meticulously flirting, teasing, _toying_ with him.  For weeks, Junmyeon had been reciprocating with equal measure to both of them, had been reacting to their dual advances with silver-tongued surety.

It started innocently enough - a friendly wager between roommates.  They both found Junmyeon attractive, both thought that he was a prize worth having.  They both formulated their own methods, would try to woo him when they ran into him around the apartment building; Sehun would make sleepy ‘fuck me’ eyes at him when he ran across him in the community gym, and Kyungsoo would make small talk at the mailbox and spend the entire time watching how his mouth moved.

It had originally been a competition.  What neither Sehun nor Kyungsoo imagined was it ending in a tie.

Kyungsoo unlocked their apartment door and stumbled inside, followed closely by Junmyeon and Sehun who were both already tugging at clothing.  Kyungsoo turned around abruptly, caught off guard when the older man suddenly tangled his fingers in his hair and caught his mouth in a kiss; he groaned, hissing in a sharp breath as Junmyeon’s fingers wound their way up under his shirt and scraped over a nipple.  Sehun was right behind Junmyeon, kissing at the side of his neck and cupping him through the front of his jeans as he panted about how much he’d _ached_ for this, for _him_.

They disentangled long enough to make their way to Kyungsoo’s bedroom - the cleaner bedroom, he insisted - and the two roommates stood at the door while Junmyeon made himself comfortable on the bed.  He was already flushed and disheveled, cock half-hard in unbuttoned pants and styled hair now a mess; both Sehun and Kyungsoo wanted him _terribly_.

Junmyeon tugged his shirt off over his head, lying back against the soft duvet.  “What do you both want from me? What is it you had in mind?” His hands smoothed down the planes of his stomach, coming to the waistband of his jeans.  “Did you want to fuck me?” He pushed down the material slowly, his thumb catching on the fabric of his underwear. “Did you want me to fuck you?”

Stepping forward, Kyungsoo spoke first.  “Wanna taste you,” he murmured, tugging off his own shirt; Junmyeon gave him an inquisitive look, arching an eyebrow as he ran his fingers over the outline of his cock.  Kyungsoo shook his head. “Not there.” As if on cue, Junmyeon’s eyes twinkled impishly and he rolled onto his stomach, pushing his hips up into the air.

“What about you, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon cooed, looking over his shoulder at the youngest of the two.  Sehun seemed a bit shellshocked, standing with his mouth agape as he watched Kyungsoo slowly pull down Junmyeon’s underwear.  “What do you want from me?” He let out a shuddering groan when Kyungsoo first laved his tongue over him, pushing his hips up higher.  Sehun swallowed heavily, then slowly tugged his own shirt off over his head. With as much confidence as he could muster, he crawled onto the bed, smoothing a hand up Junmyeon’s back before he leaned down to nip at the shell of his ear.

“I’ve dreamt of you fucking me for days now.”

Junmyeon exhaled sharply, pressing his ass back against Kyungsoo’s face; the shorter man moaned, using his hands to spread him so that he could lap at his hole better.  “Is that so?” Sehun situated himself in front of Junmyeon’s face, kneeling and cupping his jaw; Junmyeon looked up at him, eyeing him like a feast to be eaten. “You wanna get fucked?  Want me to make you scream?” The older man slid his hands along Sehun’s thighs, kissing his chest. “Take off your clothes.”

While Sehun maneuvered himself to fully undress, Kyungsoo buried his face further into Junmyeon’s ass, savoring the taste of him on his tongue.  He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, spitting on Junmyeon’s hole and using his thumb to press it in. “After you fuck Sehun, I want to eat your come out of him,” Kyungsoo murmured against his ass, biting down on supple skin.  “I want him to beg for it, and I want to clean it up.” At that, Sehun let out an audible whimper; the head of his cock was already leaking.

“What do you think, Sehunnie?”  Junmyeon beckoned him closer, licking the palm of his hand before he wrapped it around his cock.  “Does that sound good?” He slowly stroked him, maintaining eye contact as he swiped the pad of his thumb through the precome pearled on the slit and brought it to his lips.

“Yes,” Sehun whimpered, glancing over Junmyeon’s shoulder and locking eyes with Kyungsoo; he had moved to stroke himself, moaning against the older man’s ass as he ate him out.  There was something so sinful about the sight of him touching himself while getting Junmyeon off. He wet his lips, looking back to Junmyeon. “I wanna suck Kyungsoo’s cock while you fuck me.”  Kyungsoo perked up at that, pulling away and kissing his way up Junmyeon’s spine.

Sehun wasn’t sure how it became the two of them using him, but he was soon on his hands and knees with Kyungsoo settling in front of him and Junmyeon working slick fingers into him; he wrapped his lips around the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, swallowing down a moan as he worked the other man down his throat.  He exhaled audibly through his nose, looking up at where Kyungsoo was watching him expectantly.

“So pretty,” Kyungsoo hummed, scraping his fingernails along Sehun’s scalp; the younger man shuddered and rolled his hips back against Junmyeon’s fingers.  “You’re going to look so good getting fucked, gonna take his cock so _good_.”  Sehun whimpered, bobbing his head obediently as he took Kyungsoo deeper, _harder_.  “Can’t wait to hear how loud he makes you.”

Junmyeon suddenly hummed, crooking his fingers and fucking Sehun a few more times for good measure.  “I don't wanna wait any longer. I wanna be inside you.” The younger man groaned in affirmation around Kyungsoo’s cock, shuddering when he felt the sudden emptiness as Junmyeon’s fingers left him.  He waited patiently, looking up at Kyungsoo’s face while Junmyeon uncapped the lube and coated his cock generously; he felt the warmth as Junmyeon lined up behind him, the head of his cock pressing precariously against the tight heat of his hole.  “Ready?”

The initial press of his cock was slow, languid - _gentle,_ even.  Junmyeon took his time, fingers curling in the skin at Sehun’s hips as he slowly buried himself to the hilt, as deep as he could manage; Sehun pulled away from Kyungsoo’s cock for a moment, hissing in a breath as he adjusted to Junmyeon’s size.  The older man groaned under his breath, murmuring a “ _so good_ ” as he smoothed his hands up Sehun’s ribs, sliding one underneath him to grip his aching cock.  “Already hard,” Junmyeon teased, giving an experimental thrust as he stroked in tandem. “What a good boy, so eager and hard for us.”  Kyungsoo curled his fingers in Sehun’s hair and guided his mouth back to his cock, impatiently rubbing the crown over Sehun’s lips.

The pace shifted suddenly, and when Junmyeon thrust forward it sent Sehun careening into Kyungsoo’s cock; he was merciless, fucking into him fast and hard, keeping a bruising grip on his hips.  Kyungsoo laughed, tightening his grip on Sehun’s hair as he pulled him most of the way off his cock to keep him from gagging. The younger man sputtered and gasped, unable to do much more than sloppily suck on the head of Kyungsoo’s dick as Junmyeon ruthlessly fucked him.

“Don’t you like it?” Kyungsoo taunted, stroking Sehun’s cheek with one of his hands.  “Don’t you like being used like this?” He unceremoniously pulled Sehun’s lips off his cock, prompting him to reply.  “Tell us how much you like it.”

“I love it,” Sehun sobbed, digging his fingers into the sheets to steady himself; Junmyeon grunted in approval, digging his fingertips harder into Sehun’s hips.  Kyungsoo stroked his cock lazily, humming as Sehun panted and mouthed at his balls, unable to do much else.

Suddenly, Junmyeon groaned, his brows furrowing.  “I’m close,” he warned through gritted teeth. “You want me to come in you?”

Sehun gasped out a harsh “ _yes_ ” and braced himself as Junmyeon began to reach his climax; the older man let out a low moan, his hips stuttering as he fucked through his orgasm, fucked as deep into Sehun as he could.  Kyungsoo watched with a gleam in his eye, stroking Sehun’s hair as he watched Junmyeon empty himself into Sehun. The older man slowed his thrusts until he came to a stop, chest heaving as he slowly pulled himself out, leaving Sehun suddenly empty.

Junmyeon lightly slapped Sehun’s ass before looking up at Kyungsoo.  “All yours.” Kyungsoo moved around to kneel behind Sehun, using his hands to spread him open; he wasted no time, immediately running his tongue over his well-fucked hole, lapping at it and moaning against the skin.  Sehun felt his cheeks heating up, slightly embarrassed at the fact that his roommate was eating someone else’s come out of him, but he couldn’t ignore the way that his cock took interest in it, twitching where it hung heavy between his legs.

“I’m gonna come from this,” Kyungsoo murmured, stroking himself quicker as he buried his tongue in Sehun; the younger man writhed against it, moving one of his own hands down to touch himself as well.  He alternated between bucking back against Kyungsoo’s mouth and fucking into his own fist. The sound of Kyungsoo touching himself became more erratic, more disjointed, and he gasped, very suddenly biting out a moan as he came into his hand.  Sehun followed suit, jerking forward and biting down on his lower lip as he reached his own climax and spilled over his own knuckles. They were both left panting, reeling, basking in the afterglow.

Junmyeon watched from where he knelt on the bed, smiling impishly.  “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

Both Kyungsoo and Sehun glanced at each other briefly, then to Junmyeon.  “Yeah,” Kyungsoo replied, smile growing on his face. “I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a doozy to write!! hope that not only my prompter is satisfied but anyone and everyone who loves sudihun. enjoy!!
> 
> (prompt #198)


End file.
